Shooting firearms is an activity that often involves considerable training and practice on firearm ranges that are created to provide a safe environment for shooting. Law enforcement and military personnel, as well as recreational shooters, train extensively at ranges that provide numerous types of range targets designed to provide shooters with something to aim at before shooting and to provide feedback as to the accuracy of the resulting shot. Conventional targets include metal disks or surfaces that may be mounted on a base. These targets are manufactured in processes that are traditionally inefficient and create substantial waste product.
When shot, a conventional target may fall backwards or to the ground, providing feedback to the shooter that the target was hit. The target must then be manually reset into place for the next shot. This process is cumbersome and time consuming. There are targets that may be reset by pulling a rope or device, using electronic or pneumatic mechanisms, or shooting at a reset target. However, these types of resetting targets all require additional hardware and additional steps or actions to reset the targets before shooting again. When shooting long-range targets, not only is resetting a target problematic, but visually identifying the result of the shot is challenging. Traditionally, when firing at a long-range target, the shooter or a spotter would need optics to determine whether or not the shot was on-target.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.